vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mercurius
|-|Mercurius= |-|Law Activated= Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Unknown, generally referred to as Mercurius, but possesses several other aliases (Including Karl Ernst Kraft, Alessandro di Cagliostro, Hermes Trismegistus, Michel de Nostredam, Paracelsus, Johann Georg Faust, Christian Rosenkreutz and Albertus Magnus) Origin: Dies Irae Gender: Male Age: At least several tredecillion years old, possibly even older (Has lived through the universe's lifespan decillions of times from his own memory, but even he doesn't know how many times he's reset the universe) Classification: Hadou God, Fourth Heaven Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nonexistence Manipulation, Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausality, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Gravity Manipulation, Abstract, Non-Corporeal, Cosmic Awareness, Nigh-Omniscience, Nigh-Omnipresence (Full Omnipresence in his own territory) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (To even the weakest Hadou God with 1 Taikyoku, a hyperdimensional object such as the Throne is nothing more than a tool, the source of his power, Taikyoku, is responsible for the existence of all reality, including dimensional space itself; additionally, Mercurius has 90 Taikyoku, making him one of the strongest possible Hadou Gods) Speed: Nigh-Omnipresent normally, Omnipresent in his own territory Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Tanked strikes from Reinhard) Stamina: Limitless Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (The entire history of the Dies Irae world, and a significant amount of its variations, are simply part of Mercurius’ plan, as he has reset it countless times and knows all the possible variations of its history, albeit he possesses certain blind spots regarding them, such as being surprised at how Ren chose Rea during her route) Weaknesses: Obsessed with Marie, and is willing to do anything to be with her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Vive Memor Mortis - Acta Est Fabula: The manifestation of Mercurius’ Law, “To experience the unknown, dying in the arms of Marie. Absolutely any other end than that, is unacceptable”. When his Law is activated at the time of Mercurius’ death, he will reset everything if it does not end how he wants it to end, even in realms where time is nonexistent. While everything is resetting, Mercurius is able to change the next timeline in whatever way he likes (Such as erasing any factors leading to Hajun’s rise after the events of Marie’s route), albeit the butterfly effect that his changes produce is out of his control. All abilities described below are mere side-effects. ** Omnia Fert Aetas: Makes all of existence into an elementary particle and sends it into the past of the opponent, thus causing a paradox and erasing them from existence. ** Disce Libens: Condenses all the stars in the multiverse into a black hole that destroys everything. ** Sequere Naturam: A Supernovae that consists of thousands upon thousands of stars condensed into a single blast that can atomize Gods from the inside. ** Dura Lex Sed Lex: Creates a Great Attractor which draws everything towards it into a singularity. ** Aurea Mediocritas: Aligns stars into a Grand Cross, causing an astrological energy surge that can incinerate Atziluth Gods from inside-out. Notes: Credit for the quote and thus its translation go to Gare. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masadaverse Category:Dies Irae Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Causality Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Soul Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Spatial Manipulation Users Category:Nothingness Users Category:Tier 1